Something...
by theguywhohasaname
Summary: Your typical DuoXHeero fic, more or less. Though it's by me, so anyone who's read any of my fics knows it's far from typical. Read and review, please!
1. The Movie

Crap. This is pissing me off. I know exactly what I want to write, I have it all planned out in my head, and I can't even managed to write the first sentence correctly. Nononononoooooo!!!!! That was EXTREMELY WAY TOO FUCKING CLOSE!!! I can't believe I almost wrote that... Way too close... I'll give you a quick summary of what I was going to write and then I'll write... Something. I don't care what, I am just so incredibly happy I didn't write THAT. The fic I ALMOST wrote would have started out with Duo sitting by a river, staring into it and just thinking about life. Then his thoughts WOULD have turned to Heero, he basically would have thought to himself that Heero's in love with Relena, and there's no way Heero could ever possibly love him. Then Duo WOULD have gotten overwhelmed by sadness and killed himself. I don't really know how, luckily I didn't really think about that. Then Heero WOULD have wandered down by the river since he wasn't able to find Duo in his apartment, looking for him so he could tell him that he loves him. Then Heero would have found Duo. A tiny little note WOULD have been sticking out of Duos pocket, and it basically would have been a note Duo wrote to himself, more or less saying that he knew there was no way Heero could possibly love him. Then Heero WOULD have figured it all out, that Duo killed himself 'cause of that, and then he goes and does the same thing. Crap. I basically, more or less, sorta kinda just wrote it, didn't I? Oh well... Whatever. Now here's... Something....  
  
"..... Duo, please tell me you aren't serious." Quatre awaited Duos reply. "Um... Well, I could tell you that, but I'd be lying." Quatre laughed. "Heero's probably going to kill you, you know..." Duo grinned. "Most likely. But I figure it's worth it for several reasons. One, he'll get off that damn laptop of his. Two, it'll be one less mission he'll go on. Three, it's probably going to annoy him, and he might actually show some emotion for once." Four, I'll get to be with him... Huh? Why did I just think that? Why would it matter if I was with him or not? Duo shook his head, trying to shake off that thought. "Anyways, do you think I should go tell Heero the good news?" Quatre handed Duo a bullet-proof vest and then sat on his bed. Wow... I didn't even notice we had walked back here into Quatres bedroom... "What's this for?"  
  
"You'll need it if you're going to tell Heero that you just told Dr. J. to 'fuck off' and that Heero wasn't going on any missions, just so that you could take him to a movie. Anyways, why a movie?" Duo shrugged. "I dunno, it was the first thing I thought of, and then my head started to hurt, so I figured I should stop thinking. And so that was all that I had thought of, so I had to go with it." What the hell kind of lame ass excuse was that? Why ARE you taking Heero to a movie, anyways? "Well, I guess I'll go tell Heero now..."  
Duo left Quatres room, and went down the hall.  
  
"I wonder if he knows and is trying to hide it from us, or if he really doesn't know it himself..." Quatre wondered aloud. "Heero is doing the same thing. Either neither one of them has realised it, or they're both trying to hide it. But if they're both trying to hide it and Trowa, Wufei and I have noticed it, why haven't they both figured out about the others feelings and done something about it? I probably shouldn't dwell on it so much..."  
  
"Hey, uh, Heero?" Duo pushed open the door of Heeros room and entered after putting on the bullet-proof vest. Heero jumped about two feet in the air and quickly closed a book he was reading before setting it on his bed. Duo glanced at the cover. Cujo. Heero aimed the gun that had suddenly appeared in his hand at Duo. "Why did you do that?" He asked. "Uh... Heero, I kinda need to tell you something..." Heero kept the gun aimed at Duo and didn't say anything. "Well, you see, Dr. J. wanted to send you on a mission..." "And?" Heero tossed the gun onto his bed beside the book. "And I kinda told him to fuck off, that you weren't going on any missions tonight." Heero was in front of Duo in less than a second, and he had his hands on Duos throat. "WHAT?!?" "Could you... Maybe... Let me... Finish?" Heero glared at Duo and then removed his hands from his throat. "Okay, this is... Er..." Think fast, Duo! "Well, this is really exciting, so you should probably sit on your bed or you might fall down when I tell you."  
  
Heero looked at Duo suspiciously, but sat down on his bed anyways. Duo took a step back so that he was right on the threshold. "Okay... I only did that because... I'm making you go to a movie with me tonight!" Duo yelled quickly, and then he slammed Heeros door closed behind him and ran back to Quatres room. Heero opened his door and ran after Duo, but Duo got inside Quatres room and locked the door. "Quatre, heeeeeeeelp!!! He's going to kill me!" Heero knocked on the door. "Quatre? Could you unlock the door and let me in so I can STRANGLE Duo?" Quatre frowned. "So he went for the throat instead of shooting you, huh?" Duo nodded his head. "Well, I guess the vest was unnecessary then." Duo took off his shirt and removed the vest, handing it back to Quatre. Then he put his shirt back on and pressed his ear against the door. "He's still out there. I can hear him breathing."  
  
"Heero, please don't kill Duo." There was silence from the other side of the door. "Heero, Duo just thought you should take a break from all these missions for a while... I'll only let you in if you promise not to kill him." There was silence for a few moments before Heero answered. "Can I mortally wound him?" "No. You can't hurt Duo at all." Heero reluctantly agreed, and Quatre unlocked and opened the door. "Remember, you promised you wouldn't hurt Duo..." Quatre reminded him. "I never promised I wouldn't hurt him, I just said I wouldn't..." Heero began walking towards Duo, but Quatre stepped in front of him. "Heero, no. I won't let you hurt Duo. Just go to the movie with him, okay? There will be plenty more missions you can go on some other time."  
  
(Ehehehe... I'm going to stop writing for a few moments, and when I continue writing, I shall be drunk. Damn it! Not nearly as much in that Jack Daniels bottle as I thought. Only 6 1/2 shots... Then again, that should be sufficient for me. I will be drunk enough to add an interesting twist to my story, but not drunk enough to make too many mistakes. Ooh... I'll return in a few moments. A bit of tequila should work quite adequately for me to write very interestingly. Okay. A little tequila, a little pepsi... Right. Back to the writing...)  
  
Duo grabbed Heeros hand and pulled him from the car. "Heero, you have to come! If you don't, I'll make sure you never go on another mission again!" Heero sighed reluctantly, and followed Duo to the movie theater. "Two tickets to... I dunno, just give me two tickets to something. Both tickets to the same movie, of course... I have to make sure he doesn't leave." The tickety type person just happened to be exactly like the author, and therefore decided to give Duo two tickets for The Tigger Movie. "Wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but, whatever..." Duo and Heero found there way to the movie and Duo found a spot for them s=to sit.  
  
(Damn it! Not enough... Hehehe... Creme de Cacao. Or something like that. Don't have a damn clue whether I spelled that right or not. The keys keep moving around... I'm glad I'm a fun drunk. If I were a violent drunk, somebody'd proably die in this fic... But that wouldn't be good. Dammit, I'm getting some creme de whatever. It's alcoholic and contains chocolate. I think. 24% alcohol by volume. Or 27. Something lie that. And then theres 54%... Argh. I can't remember. Oh, yeah, proof. 54% proof. That would normally make sense to me...)  
  
Heero stared at the screen. "Duo, can we leave already? That damn tiger is pissing me off." Duo shook his head. "No! And he isn't a tiger, he's a tigger." (Crap! Something is not right with my mixture... I either put in too much milk or too much creme de whoopedydoo. It doesn't taste quite right. Still tastes good though... Alcohol, Elton John songs playiing, and writing. All I need now is a cute guy on my lap... Er... I'll write now.) *Duo, put your hand on his leg or something...* What the hell? Why did I just think that? I should pay more attention to the movie than to what I'm thinking... But that thought kept popping into Duos mind. Damn it, why do I keep thinking that? *Because you like Heero...* Hey, whoa, I do NOT like him like that. I thought I already had that conversation with myself. *But it's true, you do like him...* But that isn't possible! *Really? Think about a girl, any girl at all. And then look down.* Duo did as the 'other' him said. Absoutely nothing happened. *Now think about Heero.* Duo did as the 'other' him said once again, and he got a slight erection. *Now look down.* Duo did. Huh? But... *Oh, give it up. You know you like him, and now you've seen for yourself that you get an erection when you think about him. Your thoughts and penis prove that you like him, what more proof do you need?* I... You mean... You mean I like Heero? *What do you mean by that? I'm not another person, I'm not 'you,' I'm you.* So I should have said 'I mean I like Heero?' *Exactly. Now do what you said earlier, and put your hand on his leg, his hand, whatever, just make physical contact.* Duos hand moved slowly from it's previous position towards Heero.  
  
Heero felt something on his hand. He looked down to see what could possibly be on his hand, and saw that someone elses hand was on his own. He followed the arm attached to the hand, and saw that it was Duos hand that was on his. What is he doing? Why does he have his hand on mine? "Duo, what the hell are you doing?" Duo pulled his hand away from Heeros quickly and mentally smacked himself on the head for giving in to himself. "I... Sorry, Heero, I was reaching for the popcorn..." Lame excuse, but he an't argue with it, since the popcorn is close to his hand. Heero handed the bucket of popcorn to Duo. "Well, here it is. Next time, watch where your hand is going. Got it?" Duo nodded his head. Why did I have to do that? Now Heeros probably pissed off at me... Then again... Maybe... Just maybe he feels the same way? If so, it would explain why he reacted that way, because he didn't want me to know he felt that way. But he it would also explain why he reacted that way if he didn't feel the same way... *Only one way to find out.* Damn it... A while later, the movie ended, and Heero and Duo exited the theater. Once in the lobby, Duo reached out a hand and stopped Heero. "Heero... I need to tell you something..."  
  
It might just be because I'm drunk, but I don't think being drunk had too much of an impact on my writing. I guees I think like the drunk version of myself all the time... Or maybe I didn't give the achohol enoug time to s... Work. Damn... I think it's starting to kick in. Um... Right then. I'll continue work on this later. Kay All right then. Now I shall go write another chapter for some other fic of mine that already esists. r maybe I'll star another. Goodbye for now, people! Don't forget to review this!! Bybeye. 


	2. Idon'tknowwhattocallthischapter

Hmmm... Interesting. I got 8 reviews for this. So far, anyways. Okay, now I suppose all I have to say is that I want you to review this. And of course I suppose I should say my famous opening line... So, here's... Something... Nonono!! I cannot end this paragraph yet. First I must address a reviewer. Someone who dared to call me a drunken fool. I have but one thing to say to that... I am NOT a drunk fool! Am not am not am not! And now I shall close my opening paragraph and begin the fic. So, here's... Something....  
  
Heero quickly looked over Duos face and saw that he was nervous about something. "What do you want to tell me?" Heero asked. Duo bit his lower lip nervously. "Uh... Well...... Uh..." "If you have nothing more to say, we should leave." Heero began walking again, but Duo stopped him. "Heero!" Heero turned and faced Duo. "What, Duo?" "Heero, I love you." Yeah, that was good, Duo. All those uh's were classic. And you followed it all with 'Heero, I love you.' Brilliant... Heero was silent for a few moments before he grabbed Duos arm. "Come on, we've gotta get back..." *Bastard.* What?! *Say it.* Say bastard? *No! Say 'I love you,' you idiot.* Why? *Because you do, Heero. Now say it.* Heero stopped. "Duo..." Heero quickly kissed Duo gently on the lips. "That should speak for itself, but... Duo, I love you as well."  
  
"Um... Heero? Is there an annoying little voice in your head?" Heero nodded his head. "That's what I thought. I wonder what those voices are? Maybe our more sensible selves." Heero glanced at the clock in the lobby. "Um... You know, it isn't all that late. Let's go watch another movie." Duo agreed, and they asked the tickety type person for two moe tickets to anything. "Okay, let's see... I heard your little conversation over there, you know." The tickety type person said. "So I think I'll give you two tickets to the perfect movie to see on your first date. Hannibal!" Duo took the tickets and the two boys went and found some good seats.  
  
A Half Hour Later...  
  
"Heero....." Duo whimpered. "I'm scared." Heero reached out his hand and set it on Duos. "Sorry, I was just looking for the popcorn. Well, I used up a lot of energy getting my hand that far, so I'll leave it there." Duo thoguht carefully, and then set the coke he had bought near Heero. Duo leaned in the direction of the drink (And Heero) and kissed Heero. "Oh, sorry. I was just trying to get the straw." Duo pointed at his drink with his free hand. "I guess I overshot it." Duo turned and looked at the screen. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Duo cowered in his chair. "Duo? You wanna leave?" Duo shook his head. "No. I didn't scream because of the movie. I screamed because there was something in my pants, but it's just your hand." Heero blushed. "Er... Sorry."  
  
Later At Quatres Desert Base...  
  
"So how was the movie? Took a pretty long time for one movie, didn't it?" Quatre asked. "The Tigger Movie sucked, blew, and bit all at the same time. Hannibal was great, though." Heero informed him. "I was just thinking the opposite. The Tigger Movie was great, but Hannibal was scary..." Heero slipped his hand down the front of Duos pants. "Uh... Hannibal wasn't all that bad, it was actually kind of... Good..." Quatre nodded his head. "So you two finally figured it out, huh?" Heero gave Quatre a confused look. "What do you mean?" "I mean you finally got some sense and realised you love each other." Heero was shocked. "You mean you knew? How could it have been that obvious if he and I didn't know?" Quatre shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."  
  
Trowa stumbled into the room. "They... They got me..." Trowa fell to the ground with something dark red on his shirt. Quatre ran to Trowa and asked him what was wrong. "Trowa? Trowa, answer me!" Trowa shook his head and stood up. "Oh, jeez, that was bad. Those little brats put ketchup on my shirt, among many other things..." Just then some kids ran into the room and grabbed Trowas legs, attempting to pull him down onto the floor. "Go away!" Quatre frowned at Trowa. "Trowa, you should be nicer to them. If you don't, you won't get payed for babysitting them. You'll probably just get hit over the head." Trowa sighed and looked down at the two young boys. "Quatre, could you help me? These guys are too much for me." Quatre reluctantly agreed to help Trowa. "I'm only doing it because I love you, though. If anyone else was asking me to help with those two, I wouldn't do it..."  
  
.Later That Night...  
  
Heero turned his head to the left and saw that Duo was asleep. "He actually looks kind of angelic when he's asleep. A lot different then when he's awake, that's for sure." Heero grinned. "But even when he's awake, he still looks pretty damn good." Heero thought carefully about something that had occured to him earlier. "I don't think it's a good idea, too soon. But I'm not feeling all that patient." Heero finally reached a decision and then silently slipped out of the bed. He got dressed and left Quatres desert base and went to a place near the movie theater he and Duo had gone to earlier. He entered the shop and found what he wanted. "I want that." Heero said, pointing at the item he had chosen. The man behind the counter handed the item to Heero, and Heero payed for it. "Pretty expensive, don't you think?" The man behind the counter shrugged his shoulders, and then Heero left.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okay, I suppose that will be sufficient for now. If I get more reviews, I shall write the third chapter soon. So be sure to review it if you want the next chapter. And now I believe that I shall... Uh... Hell if I know. I'll go do something. But the point is I shall now be ending this chapter. So, goodbye for now, people! (Review! Review! Review!) 


	3. A Short Chapter

Hey, I'm not dead, I just took a short break from writing. Well, much as I hate to admit it, I actually completely forgot all about Something. But I just finished reading it, and I realised that it's really really good, so I'm going to continue writing it. So here is the third chapter to Something.  
  
Duo woke up suddenly when he realised someone was nearby. "Oh, it's you, Heero... Heero! Ah... Uh... That's right. I forgot about yesterday..." Duo blushed. "Now I feel stupid..." Heero smiled. "You aren't stupid. You're very intelligent." Heeros smile grew larger. "And not only are you smart, but you look good early in the morning. Some people aren't quite so lucky. Take Relena, for instance. Her I.Q. is a negative number. She looks horrible all the time, so she must look even worse early in the morning just after she's woken up. And she's boring, too... Always yapping on about how there's too much violence in the world... She's annoying, and boring, and stupid, and ugly, and she talks way too much. You, on the other hand... Well, you talk too much, you eat WAY too much, you're intelligent, incredibly good looking, and a lot of fun to be around. And you have other good qualities, too. Lots of them. Like how easily you get scared when watching Hannibal..." Duo frowned. "How is that a good quality?" "Well, whenever you got scared, you got as close to me as you possibly could."  
  
"Uh, Duo... Uh... Well, uh, um..." Duo laughed. "You sound like I did last night." Heero glared at Duo. "Hey! What did I do to deserve THAT?" Heero thought carefully for a few seconds and then kissed Duo. "Does that make up for it?" Duo shook his head. "Nope. 99 more to go." Heero produced something from his pocket. "Heero!" Heero looked confused. "What?" "It's absolutely amazing!" "What is?" "I have to get my camera!" Duo jumped out of his bed and grabbed a camera from his closet. "Smile." Heero smiled, and Duo pressed the button on the top of the camera. "Two amazing things on one photo. Heero wearing jeans, and Heero smiling... If I had duplicates of that one made, I could sell the duplicates for 20 dollars each! Hell, I could probably charge 50 dollars for a picture of you wearing something other than spandex shorts." Heero glared at Duo again. "Duo, be serious. I need to ask you something important." Duo sat on the edge of his bed. "What is it? By the way, you now owe 199 kisses. We also accept hugs and food."  
  
"Duo... It's probably way too soon to be asking this, but I haven't been feeling all that patient lately... So, uh..." Heero got down on his knees and revealed the ring in his hand. "Will you marry me?" A shocked and speechless Duo looked at the ring, then Heero, then the ring, and then back at Heero. Duo opened his mouth to speak several times, but was unable to do so each time. Then Duo finally got himself together enough to give Heero his reply.  
  
*Yawn* I'm tired. I think I'll go to sleep now, and I guess I'll write the next chapter sometime or another. Oh, uh, when you review this, IF you review this, tell me if you think I should introduce Valn Zinfaield to this fic. If you don't know who he is, you obviously haven't read my fic Doctor Valn Zinfaield. Whether you know who he is or not, tell me whether you think I should put him in this fic. And now I shall sleep, for the sun is coming up and I might turn to dust... Naw, actually it's only 11 PM. No sun. I'm still going to sleep. Which means it's time to end this rather short chapter by saying... Goodbye for now, people! (P.S., if Valn is in it, the next chapter'll probably be a hell of a lot longer.) 


	4. Pointless

Weeeeeeeeell.... I guess I'll continue this fic now. So here's the fourth chapter of Something. Hehehe... Here 'tis....  
  
Heero could see something in Duos eyes, something that resembled sadness very closely. "Heero... I... I'm sorry, but..." Heero was silent for several seconds before what had just happened finally sank in. He said no... "Of course I will! I can't see any reason not to marry you." Heero fell backwards and landed flat on his back. He stared up at Duo with wide eyes. "D.... Uh... Did you just say yes?" Duo nodded his head. "Yup. Either that or you have a very overactive imagination." Heero got to his feet and blinked repeatedly. "Heero, no offense, but your imagination is not good enough for you to imagine me standing here, cute as always, accepting your proposal." Heero began to glare at Duo, but Duo reached out and pulled the corners of Heeros mouth up into a smile. "No glaring. Bad Heero. No glare." Duo shook his head.  
  
Heero nodded his head. "Okay. But I will only not glare at you under one condition." "What's that?" Heero grinned. "I will only agree to not glare at you if I get to be on top." Duo was silent for a few moments. "OH! That's what you're talking about. I didn't quite understand you for a minute... Uh... Well... All the time?" Heero nodded. "If I can't ever glare again, yeah." Duo frowned. "Okay, how about you don't glare at me, and you get to be on top, every other day. Does that work for you?" Heero nodded his head. "So one day I don't glare and I'm on top, then the next I can glare all I want and you're on top?" Duo nodded his head. "Well... Fine. But you can only be on top if you don't eat any more than I do on the days you're on top." Duos mouth fell open. "That's totally unfair! You barely eat anything! Then again, it's probably a good thing you do. I really doubt you're just big boned." Heero glared at Duo. "Hehehe. I thought that'd work. Looks like I'm on top tonight."  
  
Heero grinned. "Yeah, well, would you like some breakfast?" Duo nodded his head. "Well, I'm not feeling all that hungry. So if you ate breakfast, you would have eaten more than me." Duo frowned. "I get what you're saying. If I eat any more than you do, you get to be on top. Unless... Ah, I don't give a damn! Besides, we've been sitting here talking about this for way longer than we should. It shuld just be a simple, quick decision.": Heero nodded his head. "I agree. I'm on top." Duo shook his head. "No. OH! I just got an idea..." Duo took off his clothes and walked to his closet. "Hmmm... Let's see... What will I wear today? Hey, Heero, you have any ideas?" Duo asked as he turned around. "Uh..........." Duo shrugged his shoulders. "Guess not. Well... What do you think about this?" Duo produced some jeans and a t-shirt from the closet. "Uh........ Uh... Uh.......... Um? Can't think straight.... Okay! You win, you can be on top!" Duo smiled. "I knew you'd see things my way. Or that you'd see my thing that way. Whatever."  
  
Duo put on his usual clothes, and he and Heero exited the room. "Heeeeeeeeeroooooo...." "What, Duo?" "What're we gonna do today? I'm bored." Heero looked Duo in the eyes and said "Duo... Just because you're my boyf... Well, my fiance now.... Doesn't mean that I won't hit you if you annoy me." Duo frowned. "Why not? You're supposed to be nice to me. I want a divorce!" "We aren't married yet." Duo was silent for several moments. "Well, fine. No divorce then. But you have to be nice. No hitting, and nol glaring. Besides, you hit like a girl, and if anyone knew my fiance hit like a girl, I'd be severely embarrassed." Heero punched Duo in the stomache. "OW! Okay, you hit like a butch lesbian girl!" Heero pulled back his fist to hit Duo, but then paused. "Is that good?" Duo shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. Ask the butch lesbian girl behind you." Heero turned around and found himself staring at a wall. Once he turned back around, Duo was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Duo?" "Yeeeeeeees?" "Where are you?" There was silence. "Uh... Sorry?" There was a brief period of silence. "Sorry won't do. You're gonna have to go out and buy some roses or something, too. Ooh! Forget the roses, get a box of chocolates! Then you will be forgiven." Heero rolled his eyes. "How about I just order a pizza? I don't think any place nearby that sells chocolate is open." "Oh, but the pizza place is? yeah, suuuuure." "It is. But if you don't believe me, I just won't call." There was another small period of silence. "Well... If you promise you're going to be nice, and you order the pizza, I'll come out." "Okay, it's a deal." Duo dropped down from the ceiling and landed on Heero. "Here, use my cell phone." Duo said as he handed Heero his phone. "Since when have you had a cellular phone?" "Since when hae you had a laptop computer? Were you born with the thing or something?" Heero sighed and began dialing the number.  
  
A short and rather pointless chapter, but I'm not really in the mood to write this kinda thing right now. I'd much rather write a little horror. YUes, I'm in a mood to write horror... Horror good, romance and humor bad... Well, for now, anyways. Er... I'll shut up and leave now. Bye! Don't forget to review! 


	5. The Bitch Is Back

Hey! I can do this... OMFG! I CAN DO THIS! Haha... I was out of ideas, I knew that if I wrote the fifth chapter it would have to be the last chapter, ending the fic, breaking the promise I made to myself... And then, I found this half finished fifth chapter hidden away on my computer. So, now I'll finish it, and I can still continue writing more chapters to Something! Read on, dear readers! Read like the wind! (lack of food; bad)  
  
Heero handed the cell phone back to Duo. "I ordered the pizza. Now get off me!" Duo stood up and stepped backwards slowly, never taking his eyes off Heero. "Never turn your back on someone you just fell on. It's not a good idea..." Duo said. Heero nodded his head. "That would normally be a good idea. But then, if you do that..." Duo tripped over something and fell to the ground. "OW!" "If you do that, you wont see the dog that the person you just fell on got..." Duo stared at the dog. "Hmmm... You got a dog?" Heero nodded his head. "Well, you're going to have to feed him, and walk him, and brush him, and take care of him, and there's a lot of responsibility involved in having a dog, you know. The money for his food is coming out of your allowance, too."  
  
"I didn't get the dog for me. I got him for you. I figured if you were ever stranded somewhere without food, you could just eat him." Duo glared at Heero. "I'm not gonna eat him! I'll feed him, and brush him, and walk him, and take care of him, and all the other responsibilities involved in having a dog. And the money for his food can come out of my allowance, too!" Heero rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just as long as you're happy." Duo stepped over the puppy and placed a hand on Heero's forehead. "Hmmm.... No temperature... What else could explain it? He actually bought a puppy. It's so crazy, even Relena wouldn't be stupid enough to believe it!" Heero glared at Duo again. "Ha! another glare equals another night down under. And I don't mean Australia."  
  
Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Ya know what? If life was just one big story that some guy was writing at 1 AM, that would be Relena at the door with a dozen roses, begging you to go on a date with her." Duo mused. The two boys walked to the front door, and Heero opened it to reveal Relena Peacecraft, holding 12 roses. "My worst fear has been confirmed..." Duo muttered, gaping in horror. "Life itself... All of it... It's all... RUINED! Relena is at the front door! Everybody run for your lives! I knew I shouldn't have mentioned Satans daughters name..." Duo mumbled to himself as he ran back to the room he and Heero shared. "Er... Hello, Heero." Relena said uncomfortably, unnerved by Duo's comments. "What do you want?" Heero asked. "I was hoping we could go on a date." Then Duo was heard shouting "Make 'er go away or invite her in! She's scaring away all the people on this street."  
  
Heero stepped to the side and motioned for Relena to enter the mansion, and then yelled back at Duo "Duo, we're out in the middle of the desert, there are no other people!" There was a moment of silence, and then Duo an back into the room and glared at Heero. "See? I told you she scared them away!" Duo turned and saw Relena standing there. "Oh, crap! Heero, you should have known better. Once you invite a vampire into your house, it can come and go whenever it wants. You shoulda made her go away."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "I'm not any happier about it than you are, but I can't just tell her to get lost." Duo nodded his head. "I guess you're right, Heero. So I'LL tell her! Get lost! Go away! You aren't wanted here, Relena!" Heero glared at Duo. "You know, that makes three nights." Duo commented. "Duo, you're acting childish... It's not like I'd actually go on a date with her or anything." Duo nodded his head. "I guess so... Fine..." Relena glanced back and forth between the two boys, growing increasingly nervous. "H-Heero? Did I come at a bad time?" She asked. "Well, see, I just proposed to Duo. And you coming in here asking to go out with me isn't the most welcome gesture in the world."  
  
Relena's jaw dropped. "You what?? That's sick!" Suddenly Relena felt something on her foot, and looked down to see a cute, lovable little puppy dog... Pissing on her shoe. (Relena bashing, ya gotta love it!) "AH! Get off me, you mangy little mutt!" She shrieked, and ran from the room, followed by Duo and Heero. As Relena flung open the front door to leave, she turned and glared at Duo and yelled "I'll get you! And your little dog, too!"  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know... I couldn't resist! *snickers* Anyways... Hope ya liked it, chapter 6 is soon to come! *hums a rather wedding-ish tune* (hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more say no more...) *ahem* Anyways, review, or don't, I'd like reviews, but if you don't wanna give me one, fine. I just hope ya liked it. See ya in chapter 6! 


End file.
